


The Dom/Sub Job

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Leverage
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go undercover at a BDSM club for a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dom/Sub Job

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognizable characters and make no money off this fic.

When it was put on the table that they would be going undercover at a BDSM club where their bad guy was the owner who liked to "break" Dominants, Hardison's first thought was who was going to be the Dominant. 

Nathan and Sophie already had an in as a rich married couple with possible interest in partial ownership who were willing to bring in other rich couples with similar interests. 

Parker couldn't be the Dominant in the club because, and he said this with deepest love in his heart, she was just too socially inept for it. Now Hardison wasn't saying that he didn't think she could do it in the privacy of their own bedroom, but at a club where people were expected to follow rules and have a certain amount of discipline to their domination, no. 

Hardison knew he could do it, though it wasn't something he'd done for years but it was Elliot's reaction that would matter. There were lines of gender bias that Elliot regularly crossed without a second thought and then there was submitting to a person he could break in half with his pinky, something not a lot of guys with the ability to fight the way Elliot did would dare think of let alone submit to.

Hardison turns to look at Elliot just as Elliot stands and glowers down at him. It's always intimidating when Elliot does this even though Hardison knows his lover would never purposely hurt him (except for certain case-related purposes). In response Hardison straightens his back, tilts his chin up and raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Elliot (and if he ever meets Mr. Nimoy, he's going to thank him for Spock having such a cool and useful look that Hardison had definitely NOT spent hours practicing in front of the bathroom mirror). 

Elliot considers Hardison a moment longer before gracefully sinking to his knees beside him, hands held behind his back. Elliot's posture so purely screamed submission that Hardison could practically see the collar around his neck already.

When they get to the club Parker is a classic bratty sub, attracting all kinds of attention until she's had her spanking and is cuddled up in his lap, her lacy underthings barely giving her any coverage. 

Elliot is kneeled next to Hardison's opposite knee, clearly ignoring Parker's antics even when she had tried to engage him. The muscles and scars on display between collar and soft dark blue cotton pants attract even more attention. His scowling countenance is more of a bonus than a deterrent to his admirers. 

Hardison can tell that more than one is wondering how someone like him got two such prizes. It doesn't take long before the bravest start to make their way closer. 

Most of them are polite: making clear their interest in one or both of Hardison's Subs but Hardison brushes them off with vague promises to consider it for another day. 

One though... one rude asshole has the nerve to bypass Hardison entirely and grab Elliot's hair like he has the right. Hardison can't tell what the dude is whispering but he knows it's ugly. He can see Elliot's muscles tense, mostly from holding himself back from breaking the dude's wrist but partially because his scalp is so sensitive and he has issues with people (other than Parker, Hardison and very occasionally for a case Sophie) touching his hair at all. 

"Go ahead." Hardison says, voice lazy like he doesn't care at all. "Gently, though." 

That's all the warning the asshole gets before he's pinned to the floor. He's still got Elliot's hair clenched in his fist but if the way Elliot's slowly twisting the guy's arm is any indication he's gonna have to let go or risk more then some bruising. 

He lets go, the first smart thing he's done since he walked up and within moments his arm is tucked up behind him. Hardison waves off security, climbs down from the couch to sit next to Elliot and gently stroke his back until the tension leaves him. Parker is kissing Elliot's head and leaving lipstick in his hair, which he'll bitch about when they all get home. 

"See, man, you made several mistakes. First of all, you didn't introduce yourself. Not to me. Not to my sub. Not even to my best girl." Hardison explains voice pitched to carry.

"Second, you didn't ask the rules.

Third, you didn't ask permission to touch.

See these two are allowed to say no to anything and everything. They're also allowed to defend themselves and each other with extreme prejudice. I could show you scars from some of our earlier sessions but that isn't what this is about. 

I'm sure my Sub held back here initially because he wasn't sure of the rules and that was my fault. I should have explained better that the rules still held true even outside the house.

I know him, though and I know he didn't want you touching him nor did he want whatever you were trying to sell him so I'm going to tell him to let you up and you're going to apologize. We can talk after if you're still interested but I'm not going to promise you anything." 

Hardison stood up before urging Parker back onto the couch. She went reluctantly, all brattiness wiped from her by her evident concern for Elliot. 

"Hey Adam," Hardison said softly. "I need to know if you need to go home. Give me a word." 

Elliot considered momentarily. 

"Gallowglass." He finally says. 

Hardison lets out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Belgrade. 

"Alright Adam, how about you just climb up there next to Alice and rest a moment. You know how she loves to braid your hair." 

Elliot grumbles but does as he's told. Parker gleefully begins a complex braid that Hardison is sure he's seen her use to make some of her ropes before. 

As Hardison helps the Rude Asshole to his feet and generally soothes whatever ruffled feathers he can, he notices the guy they've been waiting for has his eye on them. Rude Asshole leaves and Hardison intentionally does not attempt to catch the target's eye, pretends he hasn't seen the interest as he goes over to "soothe" Elliot and Parker. 

"We got him nibbling the edge of the bait." Hardison murmurs low into Elliot's ear. "Lets see if he'll bite the hook."

A few hours later when they have left and Hardison returns briefly an hour after for a "forgotten" item he fights the hands that pull him into the alley by the club just enough to catch Elliot's signal that he has been seen and that they will be following right behind them.

The plain white van is such a cliche that Hardison would laugh if he wasn't (mostly) pretending to be scared. He does manage to slip a micro tracker between the seats in case Elliot loses visual on the van. 

In the end Hardison is held captive several hours longer than he would have prefered but nothing much happened and they managed to get all sorts of video evidence against the scumbag. 

And in other news, Elliot had apparently been wanting to bring up the whole submission thing for a while but hadn't been sure how well it would be received. 

Who knew?


End file.
